


natural development

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e17 The Social Contract, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Wilson can be himself with House.





	natural development

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words' #134 prompt, a shakespeare quote.
> 
> enjoy!

Wilson is the closest to his true self when he's with House. House is too much of a reality junkie to have to wear a mask around him. 

"It's kind of fun watching you torture yourself," House says, smiling smugly, as Wilson reconsiders their social contract. 

Wilson rolls his eyes and before he can talk himself out of it, pecks him on the lips. 

House looks a bit dazed, but seems to categorize that for a later conversation. He keeps talking. 

Wilson likes to believe it's the natural development of being around the one person he can be himself with.


End file.
